plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Wrangler Zombie
The Chicken Wrangler Zombie (Chicken Wrangler in iPod touch/iPhone version 1.7) is the fourteenth zombie that appears in the Wild West. When damaged enough, it releases a flock of Zombie Chickens into the row it is on and ones adjacent to it that rush towards your plants. Otherwise, it is like a normal Zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Releases a flock of chickens once his baling wire is broken Special: summons zombie chickens when damaged After publishing the fourth study on Ornithology, and four years of research at the Hadron Collider, Chicken Wrangler Zombie has finally solved the riddle of what came first. Overview Chicken Wrangler Zombie takes 10 normal damage shots. It releases its Zombie Chickens after 3 normal damage shots and loses its arm at 5 shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 10, 14, 18, 20, 22, 23, 25, and Big Bad Butte Strategies Although not a very tough zombie by itself, the Chicken Wrangler Zombie is dangerous once it absorbs three normal shots. This will cause it to release Zombie Chickens on its lane and the lanes adjacent to it. The Chicken Wrangler itself is not so much of a big deal; rather it's the chickens he carries that are dangerous, as they are extremely fast and come in large numbers. When it releases its Zombie Chickens, use a column of Lightning Reeds to zap all Zombie Chickens. Threepeaters are also a good idea, since its peas can destroy Zombie Chickens in three lanes. To avoid letting it release Zombie Chickens, plant a Jalapeno in an entire lane or use a Cherry Bomb below the lane to kill it instantly. Using a Coconut Cannon can also help, although there is a chance it can release its chickens. Another good choice is to let any zombie (exception of Zombie Bull and Pianist Zombie) eat a Chili Bean so that it can faint and pass gas to stun the Chicken Wrangler Zombie. As the Chicken Wrangler releases Chickens in the lanes adjacent to it, don't forget to guard those lanes in case the Chicken Wrangler comes early in a level. Note: Using any Lobbed-shot plants (except Melon-pult and Winter Melon) is a very bad idea against the Chicken Wrangler Zombie after it releases its flock, because their attack speed is slow and the Zombie Chickens are fast. Another thing is, in Big Bad Butte, sometimes it's covered by a Wild West Gargantuar, therefore making it a much harder time passing levels. When a Chicken Wrangler appears in Big Bad Butte, bring a Lightning Reed in case this happens, as Chicken Wranglers can be just as dangerous as Gargantuars in certain situations. Pay attention to the Chicken Wrangler's details, such as the the hair, boots, and the bailing wire. Gallery Chikie0.png|Chicken Wrangler Zombie without its Chickens I hate chickens .jpg|Chicken Wrangler Zombie's Almanac entry DeadChickenWranglerZombie.png|Dead Chicken Wrangler Zombie FaintedChickenWrangler.jpeg|A fainted Chicken Wrangler Zombie Glowing Wrangler.jpg|Glowing Chicken Wrangler Zombie Trivia *The Chicken Wrangler Zombie holds its hands like chicken wings and flaps them while jumping (although it stops jumping and instead walks after releasing its Zombie Chickens). *While eating, Chicken Wrangler Zombie eats just as its namesake and kicks the plants it eats at the same time. *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie manages to reach your house with its bailing wire intact, its bailing wire and Zombie Chickens will disappear. *Chicken Wrangler Zombie is one of the few zombies to have a known education. It studied Ornithology, or the field of birds and their life cycle. **The only other zombies with a known education are the Backup Dancer, Dr. Zomboss, and the Buckethead Mummy. *Once a Chicken Wrangler Zombie dies, it will flap its arms like a chicken. *If it is frozen by an Iceberg Lettuce or a Kernel-pult's butter, it will not release its Zombie Chickens. *In its description, it says it finally found out what came first. It is referring to the riddle "What came first, the chicken or the egg?" The whole point of the riddle is meaningless as it is unanswerable because the egg couldn't have happened without the chicken and vice versa, making an infinite loop. *The Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Cowboy Zombie, and its three variants are the only zombies in the game to wear gloves. **Of them, Chicken Wrangler Zombie is the only zombie to wear a glove on both hands. *It will immediately release its chickens if it encounters any plant. *In the version 1.7 update on iPod/iPhone, it is simply called "Chicken Wrangler" but in the Almanac Entry, it is still referred as "Chicken Wrangler Zombie". *It is the only human-like zombie appears in the Wild West that does not wear a hat. *Lightning Reed can kill it in just ten shots. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Wild West Category:Zombies with "low" toughness